


One With That Blue

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Birth, Canon Era, Cielois - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Human Claude Faustus, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Jealous Sebastian, Love, Marriage, Minor Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Sweet Alois, Victorian Attitudes, alois loves ciel, aloisxciel - Freeform, caring alois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Alois Trancy spent so much time plotting his revenge against Ciel Phantomhive that he never imagined he may fall deeply in love with the bluenette. Will Ciel return his feelings? An alternative take on the second season of Kuroshitsuji.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. You Will Be Mine

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Over a century ago, deep in the English countryside, a prestigious young Earl named Ciel Phantomhive lived in a prestigious estate.

There were several remarkable things about Ciel.

Ciel had unique, blue and grey hair that was complemented by striking, sapphire eyes.

Ciel was female, although she dressed ambiguously, in clothing that consisted of frilly pantsuits and overly fancy outfits.

No dresses, just intricate touches here and there.

Ruffles.

Lace.

Trains.

Leather.

Velvet.

Ciel’s attire was styled like a man’s but detailed like a woman’s.

Many people knew Ciel’s true gender but it was silently accepted.

No one discussed Earl Phantomhive’s true sex.

Queen Victoria could be a free thinker and after the tragic murder of Ciel’s parents, with no male heir to the Phantomhive house, the monarch had agreed to let Ciel take over the Earlship.

Victoria admired Ciel’s determination.

Besides, the Queen needed someone to be her watchdog……

If there was no Earl Phantomhive, who would run all of the errands and deal with all of the people the Queen tried to forget?

Ciel had taken up the Earlship at the tender age of thirteen, and seven years later, Ciel ran the affairs of Phantomhive house with just as much care and detail.

Not alone, of course.

Beside Ciel, behind Ciel, always with Ciel, stood Sebastian Michaelis, the handsome and princely house butler.

Together, Sebastian and Ciel sought to eradicate all of those who opposed the Phantomhive line.

Sebastian would recieve his payment once that was finished and Ciel would be content.

Consequently, both butler and master were eager to see those who hated the blue-blooded family fall.

But it seemed that no matter how hard Sebastian and Ciel worked, every so often, a new enemy appeared.

The latest challenger was a rival Earl.

Ciel had heard of him briefly, several years ago.

Alois Trancy.

The other Earl had posed her no issues until the previous month.

Earl Trancy had contacted Earl Phantomhive about some land that the Trancy and Phantomhive families apparently had mutual rights to.

Ciel thought that was odd and Sebastian found it outright suspicious.

When Ciel wrote the other Earl a lengthy letter offering to take the property off his hands, in reply, he had strangely sent an invitation to a ball at his estate.

Ciel couldn’t make sense of the situation.

“I don’t understand what this Alois Trancy character has to do with anything. If he doesn’t want me to buy the land, then he can pay me for my half. It makes little difference to me.” Ciel huffed as she sat at the desk in her study and sipped her tea one afternoon.

“I'm fairly confident this is about more than lands.” Sebastian said shrewdly. “But I assure you, young master, Earl Trancy is nothing more than a small obstacle in our way. He will be a minor inconvenience, that’s all.” Sebastian nodded at Ciel.

“What could it be besides lands?” Ciel blinked. “What does he want?”

“Of that, I am not entirely certain.” Sebastian replied. “However, I have learned that Claude Faustus is employed by the Trancy household as a butler.”

“Claude Faustus? Who’s that?” Ciel asked.

“An old…….acquaintance…. you might say.” Sebastian said after a pause.

“An enemy?” Ciel asked.

“No.” Sebastian replied.

“A friend?” Ciel asked.

“I do not have friends, young master. Surely our years together have taught you that.” Sebastian smirked.

“A……..?” Ciel’s voice trailed off.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Are you implying something, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“I was just…” Ciel started to say.

“You surprise me, bocchan.” Sebastian chuckled, clearing the dishes once Ciel finished her tea and walking out of the study with the cart. “I’m certain that our time together has supplied your answer to that question as well.”

Ciel closed her mouth and frowned as Sebastian left.

No, Ciel knew Claude certainly wasn’t an old lover of Sebastian’s.

Ciel blushed as memories danced through her mind while she turned back to her work.

Ciel had been a child when she met Sebastian and he had cared for her like a loving governess during those formative years.

Once Ciel had blossomed into an adult however, that had changed a bit…….

Well, more than a bit…...

No, Claude would never have been of interest to Sebastian in that way.

No…….. but then, how did Sebastian know this Claude person?

And more importantly than that, what did Claude’s presence indicate about this Alois Trancy fellow?

—————————————————————

“Turning gold to rust, that’s what makes a Trancy butler.” Claude Faustus murmured as he stood polishing the flatware for the evening in the large dining room of Alois Trancy’s estate.

Words and clever expressions meant nothing, Sebastian was the far better butler than Claude in many different capacities.

Regardless, it was the day of Alois’s grand party and the blonde had been excitedly prowling about the house all day, chattering.

Claude would never say it out loud, but Alois annoyed him greatly.

Alois twirled around the dining room and Claude eyed him with a narrowed gaze.

Why couldn’t his master just shut up?

“Oh, Claude! This evening’s going to be absolutely perfect! I trust that everything’s ready?” Alois smirked.

“All according to your wishes, highness.” Claude replied in the bland, emotionless voice he always used.

“I can’t wait to meet Ciel!” Alois prattled on. “I’ve heard so much about him! I can’t wait to see the look on Sebastian’s face when I rip him away forever!”

“ ‘Him’, highness?” Claude smirked.

Shortly after Claude came into Alois’s employment, he began brainwashing the blonde into believing that Sebastian Michaelis was directly responsible for the demise of Alois’s younger brother, Luca, a grim event which left Alois alone in the world.

Alone, except for the company and friendship of his butler, Claude.

Alois didn’t realize it yet, but Claude was no one’s friend.

Sebastian and Alois met briefly some time ago when Sebastian had infiltrated Alois’s home under the guise of being a weary traveler.

It was part of Sebastian’s job to learn everything he could about Ciel’s enemies.

But Alois and Ciel had never come face to face.

Not yet……..

“What do you think Sebastian will feel more, Claude?” Alois giggled. “Anger or fear when he realizes he’s about to get what’s coming to him?”

Alois was two years older than Ciel, with soft, feathery blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

But despite the fact that Alois was tall and handsome, he could still be rather…..childish.

At least Claude thought so.

Claude didn’t reply.

“Claude?” Alois asked with an impatient scowl.

“It is not for me to say, highness.” Claude replied after a long moment.

Alois’s scowl snapped into a smile, pleased that he had finally gotten a response from his butler.

Unlike Sebastian, Claude Faustus took pleasure in disobeying his master whenever he could.

—————————————————————

“Why is he holding a costume ball in the middle of summer?” Ciel scowled as she rode across from Sebastian in the carriage.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, young master. I’m sure Earl Trancy has his reasons.” Sebastian said cordially.

Ciel made a noise of irritation and looked out the window.

Sebastian wore his normal uniform, but the servants and Ciel were dressed up.

Ciel was attending the party in a pirate costume, choosing a manly overcoat with padded shoulders to hide her slender physique.

“My, it looks as if Earl Trancy is quite popular after all.” Sebastian smirked, looking out the window at the crowds of people gathering into the manor as the carriage pulled into the Trancy driveway.

Ciel huffed in annoyance.

Ciel disliked parties.

Ciel disliked socializing.

And Ciel had an intuitive feeling that she was going to dislike Earl Trancy, too.

—————————————————————-

Hoping to blend in and lure Ciel away, Alois had stolen his maid’s uniform and added some padding to his own costume in the appropriate places.

Alois had a myriad of evil schemes he had spent months plotting.

Various ways to torture and kill Ciel………

Ways to make Sebastian squirm in anguish while Alois committed unspeakable horrors against Ciel as revenge for his brother Luca…….

But as Ciel walked into the ballroom, Alois was almost dizzy with the feeling of all of his dastardly plans flushing themselves from his heart and his mind.

Alois’s sexy, turquoise eyes drank in Ciel as languidly as she sipped the glass of champagne that Timber quickly served her.

What striking sapphire eyes……….

What a petite frame……..

What unique hair…….

And that aura of steely charisma……..

Ciel’s presence made Alois shiver in the best of ways.

Alois smirked to himself as he watched Ciel start to mingle with the guests at the ball.

The blonde quietly made a vow to himself as new, delicious plans began to weave themselves together in his mind, plans much more pleasant than torture and murder, “Ciel Phantomhive, you will be mine~.”


	2. Chapter 2 - I want you

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Close to midnight, Alois Trancy’s ball was in full swing.

Ciel was just about to wrap up another tedious conversation with a fellow noble when Alois, still disguised in his maid costume, bumped into her.

The impact from Alois’s purposeful accident sent a splash of red wine from a glass in Ciel’s hand splattering onto her pirate coat.

“Hey! Watch it, you——-!” Ciel growled at Alois, although her anger was overshadowed by surprise when she looked at the person who had stumbled into her.

“Oh, dear! I’m terribly sorry!” Alois apologized, feigning concern while he secretly admired the rich hue of Ciel’s sapphire eyes. “Please don’t be upset! I can get that out for you! Follow me.”

Alois flashed Ciel a sweet smile.

Ciel scowled in response, but she chose to follow the maid, Alois, out of the ballroom and down the hallway.

Though Ciel’s gender wasn’t purposely kept a public secret, Alois was one of the few members of high society that did not realize Ciel was female.

Ciel, on the other hand, was under the impression that the blonde she was following was just the Trancy maid.

Although something about this “maid” seemed a little odd to Ciel……...

“Right in here.” Alois said, opening a door in the hallway before he turned back to Ciel and ushered her in the room.

Ciel’s scowl lifted but she gave Alois a calculating look as she stepped through the door.

Was this the wash room?

Was this——-

No.

Ciel narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she saw that she had been led into one of the many bedrooms at Trancy manor.

“Why are we in here?” Ciel asked, using a demanding tone.

Alois busied himself by lighting a candelabra before he looked over at Ciel.

“I just need to blot the stain. May I take your coat?” Alois smiled kindly, careful not to smirk.

Hesitantly, Ciel slipped off her coat and handed it to Alois.

The blonde sat in a chair and blotted the stain while Ciel walked over and sat down on the bed, propping her head up with one hand while she watched and waited.

Nothing about Ciel’s true gender could be determined without the coat.

Ciel was very petite and her figure was very…..modest.

Alois took so long tending the stain that Ciel began to grow bored.

It was Ciel’s worst mistake to drop her guard and look away from Alois Trancy…….

Ciel heard movement a moment later and when she looked up, her eyes widened in surprise as Alois stood right in front of her, holding up her coat for her to see.

“There we go! All better now.” Alois said with a smile.

Ciel blinked at Alois and then she dared to glance down at her coat.

An angry, displeased frown planted itself on Ciel’s face.

Alois couldn’t help but smirk.

“All better?! It looks worse than it did before! What kind of maid are you?!” Ciel roared at Alois.

The bluenette moved her hand away from her face to push herself up from the bed, but Alois quickly caught Ciel’s hand in his own and smiled as he admired her jewelry.

“Pretty blue ring…………” Alois commented.

“I beg your pardon?!?” Ciel replied.

Then Ciel froze for a second…….,,

Ciel heard the deep purr in the “maid’s” voice.

As a matter of fact, Ciel realized that wasn’t a woman’s voice at all……..

Alois inched closer towards Ciel on the bed and as he did, the bluenette got a whiff of cologne.

Cologne, not perfume……..

Ciel’s suspicions were correct! 

This was no maid!

This had to be……

“Alois Trancy!” Ciel gasped.

“Ciel Phantomhive!” Alois laughed as he pushed Ciel back on the bed and crawled on top of her.

Before Ciel could flail in protest, Alois put a hand behind her head and looked intently into her eyes.

“Your eyes are such a lovely color, Ciel………” Alois said with a dreamy sigh, gazing at the bluenette in front of him with lids that hung heavy with lust. “I wonder what would happen if I became one with that same blue?”

It was an austere statement, but there was something about the way Alois spoke those words that made them almost…..erotic.

The glow of the candlelight was soft and Alois Trancy was actually rather handsome, Ciel found herself drawn to his feathery blonde-hair and the delicious smirk on his lips.

To her humiliation, Ciel felt her cheeks burn hot with a blush as she stared into Alois’s face, wide-eyed.

What was going to happen?

What was Earl Trancy going to do?

A more pressing question was……..did Ciel really want Alois to stop?

What was——

Ciel was even more confused, horrified, and intrigued when Alois leaned in and promptly slid his tongue ever so gracefully along the very outside curve of her ear.

Ciel’s eyes nearly popped out of her head and she pushed Alois back roughly as she gasped at him, “What on earth are you on about?!?”

Alois chuckled at first, then he closed his eyes for a moment as he laughed languidly.

Ciel scowled at Alois as he opened his ocean-blue eyes and looked at her determinedly as he answered, “I want you, Ciel. That’s all there is. I want you.”

Alois was giving Ciel a smirk so deranged that Ciel wasn’t certain if the blonde was going to kiss her, push her back on the bed and take her, or chop her up and eat her, but Ciel didn’t get the chance to find out.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Sebastian stepped in, his eyes widening in shock before they narrowed as he saw his previous master trapped under Alois Trancy on the bed.

“Bocchan!” Sebastian shouted.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried.

Before Alois had the chance to deflect, Sebastian swooped in and wrenched Ciel from his grasp, fleeing through the window with the bluenette in his arms.

Alois was absolutely distraught. 

“Claude! CLAUDE! CLAUDE!” Alois screamed.

Several moments later, Claude casually walked up to the doorway and calmly adjusted his glasses as he asked, “Yes, your highness?”

“Sebastian’s getting away with Ciel! Stop him, you oaf!” Alois spat.

Claude made a great deal out of pursuing Sebastian through the window, but he was already far too late.

In the bedroom, a scowl of utter disappointment clouded Alois’s fair features.

In his huff, Alois picked up a glass decoration on the nightstand and slammed it against the closest wall, smashing it to bits.

A few moments ago, Ciel was underneath him, so helpless, so beautiful…....

Now Ciel was gone!

Alois knew the truth, but he only allowed himself to admit it in moments like this…..

Claude was no better than those other clods.

————————————————————-

Ciel was still shaking when Sebastian made it back to Phantomhive Manor with her in his arms a little while later.

Sebastian attributed his master’s trembling to the traumatic events of the evening, but Ciel wasn’t afraid……..shocked, maybe, but not afraid.

In fact, while Sebastian undressed her and helped her clean up, Ciel caught herself imagining what would, what could, have happened if Sebastian hadn’t entered the room when he did.

Ciel shook those thoughts from her mind and put a hand over her eyes.

What was she thinking?!

Ciel didn’t think like that.

That was obscene.

Lewd.

Offensive.

Certainly not very-

“Did he touch you, bocchan?” Sebastian asked quietly.

Sebastian’s voice was calm but Ciel could hear the dangerous, possessive undertones in his voice.

“No, not in that way.” Ciel said quietly. “I’m just tired…..it’s been quite a night, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian nodded silently and helped Ciel out of the bathtub.

Once Ciel was standing, Sebastian gently dried her off with a soft towel before slipping her nightshirt on.

After Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed, he attentively asked, “Shall I stay with you awhile, young master?”

Sebastian had already prepared to make himself comfortable at Ciel’s bedside.

There was no way his delicate master would sleep well after what had transpired between her and Earl Trancy.

“No, that’s alright,” Ciel answered.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I’m very drowsy, I’ll be fine.” Ciel murmured as she rolled over, putting her back to Sebastian.

Sebastian stood for a moment, half-expecting Ciel to change her mind, before he bowed and replied, “As you wish, young master.” 

Sebastian left the room, closing the door behind himself just as Ciel closed her eyes.

Ciel had no trouble falling asleep once she forced those pesky, unwanted, improper thoughts from her mind.

Much to the bluenette’s disdain though, in her dreams, Ciel could smell the faint scent of Earl Trancy’s cologne and throughout the night, she found herself gazing into his ocean-blue eyes.

Although, it was the first night that Ciel had slept with a smile on her lips in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Moon Drop

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Since the night of the ball, Alois Trancy had been beside himself, wallowing in the throes of despair.

Melancholia had nearly consumed the blonde.

Instead of bouncing around the manor, eager to irritate his servants and shrug off his duties, Alois spent days either lingering listlessly in bed or lying aimlessly on his parlor sofa.

Even Claude was starting to get a little…...concerned.

Alois hadn’t mentioned anything about the next step of his plan and Claude didn’t understand why.

But Alois was just too lovesick to think about anything but……..Ciel.

Alois’s entire existence was focused on Ciel.

As the minutes of each day passed, Alois wondered silently….

What was Ciel doing?

How was Ciel feeling?

Was Ciel thinking about him?

Forget the stupid plan, Ciel was all Alois wanted……..

Ciel was the only thing that would make Alois happy………

Claude neither realized nor really cared about his master’s plight.

But to advance his own agenda, Claude needed Alois to pull himself together and move forward.

“Still no consideration of what you’ll do next, highness?” Claude asked Alois one afternoon.

“.........no.” Alois said in a quiet voice that was barely above a whisper.

Alois wasn’t going to harm Ciel.

Alois would rather slit his own throat than lay a finger on any of the precious hairs atop Ciel’s head and that——

“-Why not invite Earl Phantomhive for dinner?” Claude asked, interrupting Alois’s thoughts.

Alois drew in a breath and grit his teeth before he even dared to speak of the possibility. “.............What if Ciel doesn’t come?” 

“Earl Phantomhive is known for being mannerly and hospitable.” Claude said shrewdly. “I’m certain your invitation wouldn’t be declined. I’ll distract Sebastian Michaelis and you can take the opportunity to discuss your land dispute at least.”

“Land dispute……..?” Alois blinked hazily.

Oh yes……….

Alois had been pretending to argue with Ciel over that bit of property they owned together……….

Together.

Alois sighed.

Dinner would be a start, but there were many things that Alois wanted to do with Ciel……

Together~.

—————————————————————

“What does he want this time?!” Ciel spat when Sebastian presented her with Alois’s newest invitation a few days later.

Ciel was masking her delight.

Ah…….

Earl Trancy wished to see her again?

“I’m not sure, young master. However, I think it would be best if we proceed with caution.” Sebastian said suspiciously, casting a possessive glance at Ciel.

Sebastian was not a fan of Alois Trancy.

Anyone that had the audacity to touch Ciel was scum to Sebastian.

Ciel quickly and cleverly thought up a reason for why she should accept Alois’s offer. “If I refuse, he could turn up here. Wouldn’t it be better for you and I to keep Earl Trancy as far away from the manor as possible?” Ciel said quickly.

“On the contrary, bocchan, wouldn’t it be easier to keep you safe here?” Sebastian blinked at Ciel.

“No.” Ciel said firmly. “I don’t want him and that horrible butler of his, Claude, snooping around. I’ll accept the invitation.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but Ciel snatched the paper out of his hands and signed it before he had a chance.

Sebastian looked a bit surprised but he nodded at Ciel, “Very well, then. As you wish, young master~. We shall return to Trancy manor once more.” 

—————————————————————

A week later, Alois found the will to live again when Ciel’s response arrived in the mail.

It was like flipping a light switch.

Alois went from being sullen and moody to happy and carefree in the span of a moment or two.

The blonde spent the rest of the day floating joyfully about the manor while he danced from room to room.

Ciel was coming to see him again!

—————————————————————-

The day of Ciel’s scheduled visit, Alois spent most of the afternoon barking orders at Claude, Hannah, and the triplets before he went to his room and used a good amount of time to groom himself.

Alois wanted to look perfect for Ciel.

Ciel had made no such preparations.

Not that she needed any……..

The bluenette was as beautiful and flawless as always, dressed smartly in her black and blue pantsuit, as she rode beside Sebastian in the carriage.

To Ciel, it seemed to take even longer than before to pull into the Trancy driveway.

As soon as Ciel’s carriage came to a stop and the door opened, the bluenette got a glimpse of what the evening would be like.

Outside the manor, Alois stood with Claude, ready to greet their guests.

The blonde watched with a smirk as Sebastian stepped down from the carriage first and then helped Ciel out.

Ciel was so small and fragile and helpless and gorgeous……..

It made Alois want to scream!

“Hello, Ciel~.” Alois greeted the bluenette with a confident, bright grin.

“Good evening, Earl Trancy.” Ciel replied in her cold, formal tone.

Alois struggled not to visibly shudder with ecstasy at the sound.

Ciel regarded Alois with a deep frown but Alois’s cheeks just turned pink while he smiled back at Ciel.

Was it really possible?

To Alois, the bluenette seemed even more beautiful in the fading light of day…….

—————————————————————

Alois ushered Ciel inside while Sebastian and Claude followed.

After a few, awkward moments in the parlor, dinner was served.

Alois tried to make conversation with Ciel while they dined, but he found it a bit difficult with Sebastian standing right behind the bluenette, on guard.

Alois had noticed that earlier, Sebastian had followed on Ciel’s heels into the dining room.

Alois couldn’t help but wonder.....did Sebastian follow Ciel into the lavatory too?.

During dinner, Ciel couldn’t get rid of the feeling that Alois was staring at her every chance she got, but whenever she glanced up at him, she saw his eyes were turned away.

Ciel scowled.

Was she just imagining things?

Once the main courses were over, dessert was brought out next.

Alois smirked while Ciel happily consumed her chocolate mousse.

“Is it to your liking, Earl Phantomhive?” Alois grinned.

There was something Alois found very alluring about watching the adorable bluenette eat……..

“Indeed.” Ciel replied, dabbing her pink lips with her napkin. “Perhaps not as good as Sebastian’s, but it is more than acceptable.”

Ciel laid her napkin back in her lap.

Alois watched Ciel’s motions very carefully.

After he watched Ciel place it on her lips and in her lap, Earl Trancy was growing quite jealous of Ciel’s napkin…...

Insulted by her comment, Claude scowled at Ciel.

Sebastian smirked at Claude.

Alois’s eyes were soft as he smiled at Ciel, ignoring her haughty tone, “As long as you like it, my de-, I mean…..Ciel, that’s all that matters. Hannah will bring the tea shortly.”

Ciel had just taken her last bite of mousse when the heavy dining room doors flew open and Timber burst into the room, wide-eyed.

“I need your help!” Timber shouted at Claude. “There’s intruders on the edge of the grounds. Quickly! We mustn’t let them reach the manor!”

Claude pretended to be surprised and he dashed over to Timber.

Alois feigned a look of shock too.

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a glance, silently communicating what they were both thinking.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel commanded.

“Yes, young master!” Sebastian replied, accompanying Claude as he followed Timber out of the room to help with the security measures.

Ciel watched them all leave, a bit startled.

While her head was turned, Alois gave Ciel a deep, satisfied smirk.

Good, Alois thought, Sebastian’s distraction was right on time!

The door to the kitchen opened suddenly and Hannah emerged with two, full tea cups on a tray.

“Don’t worry, Ciel. I’m sure Claude and Sebastian can protect the manor just fine.” Alois said sweetly before he added with a grin. “And I’ll be happy to protect you~.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much, Earl Trancy.” Ciel snapped, sipping her tea.

Alois chuckled.

In the brief time he had known Ciel, he knew that was a lie.

Ciel seemed to be dependent on Sebastian for everything.

Alois just hoped that one day, Ciel would depend on him for those things instead.

Ciel pursed her lips together after she swallowed her tea.

The flavor was robust and……...strange.

Almost overpowering, really.

Ciel lifted a hand to her temple as she suddenly felt the room spin around her.

“Sorry to be a bother, but…...what kind of tea…..did you say this was?” Ciel asked as her vision started to go out of focus.

Ciel was struggling to maintain her polite mask but, in the middle of her haze, she realized something unsettling……

Alois had not taken a drink from his cup.

“It’s called ‘new moon drop’, Ciel~.” Alois chuckled.

Ciel felt herself slip from her chair.

Ciel was expecting to painfully fall onto the floor but……..she landed in something firm and warm.

When Alois’s face came into focus a few inches in front of her own, Ciel knew then that she was in Earl Trancy’s grasp.

Oh dear……….

Ciel should have listened to Sebastian and not her own foolish desires.

New moon drop…..

Ha!

Ciel had fallen for Alois’s shenanigans.

This was all an elaborate plot!

How silly of Ciel to think that Alois had been interested in her.

Around Ciel, the room was spinning faster and faster….

Perhaps Earl Trancy was a true villain after all.

“Don’t worry, Ciel~.” Alois cooed reassuringly. “I’m going to take such good care of you!”

Alois’s promise was the last thing Ciel heard before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep….


	4. Chapter 4 - Ciel~

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Alois stood in the hallway, pacing about impatiently.

Suddenly, his bedroom door opened and Hannah stepped out.

“Everything’s ready, highness.” Hannah said shyly, looking down at the floor.

“Tch, took you long enough!” Alois hissed. “Is she alright?”

“Ciel Phantomhive seems to be fine, highness.” Hannah replied.

Alois scowled. “Go on, then! Leave us alone!”

Alois stamped his boot on the floor and Hannah flinched before she turned and fled, scurrying down the hall.

Alois closed his eyes and shook his head, letting his feathery, blonde hair tousle in the air.

Alois then drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes, announcing himself directly as he burst into the bedroom, “Oh, Ciel~! I hope you’re feeling better! Now you and I can——“ 

Ciel had been gently laid down on the bed, dressed in a nightshirt, with satin binds around her wrists and ankles.

The nightshirt was white and rather thin.

Fortunately, a thick, floral sheet was pulled over Ciel and that sheet hid the truth that Hannah had neglected to notify her master about…...

Alois blinked in confusion as he looked down at the bluenette.

Ciel was peacefully asleep.

But…….

Alois didn’t understand why.

Alois hadn’t placed anything extra in Ciel’s tea, she had just sipped hers before he had tasted his.

Alois had consumed new moon drop tea on several previous occasions and it had never made him drowsy…...Why was Ciel….. asleep?

Oh well.

Alois wasn’t angry.

He could wait~.

Earl Trancy’s ocean blue eyes softened and he smiled warmly.

The blonde giggled to himself and he pranced over to the bed.

Alois’s heart skipped a beat from excitement as he gazed down at Ciel, crawling over her deftly.

What a lovely evening this was going to be!

Alois sighed happily while he admired what he could see of Ciel…….

What gorgeous bluenette hair…….

Such pretty, long eyelashes…….

And that porcelain, creamy skin…….

Still though, Ciel was covered up to the neck and that wasn’t satisfactory for the blonde.

Alois grew impatient as he watched Ciel sleep.

Scowling, the blonde reached out his hand.

Alois’s fingers hovered over the top of the sheet, curling to grab onto the edge when Ciel’s eyelids fluttered.

“Ciel!” Alois smiled happily, pulling his hand away.

Slowly, Ciel blinked her sapphire eyes open and squinted as she focused on Alois’s smiling face.

The room was chilly.

Ciel noticed the sheet over top of her.

Ciel felt the soft cotton of the nightshirt against her skin.

Ciel realized she was lying down and she shifted.

That was when the bluenette noticed that something was tied around her wrists and ankles, restricting her movement….

“Alois Trancy!” Ciel spat angrily, gritting her teeth. “What have you done to me?!”

“I haven’t done anything, yet~.” Alois smirked. “Don’t worry, Ciel! I’m not going to hurt you, I just wanted to spend some time with you for a bit! You know, without Sebastian breathing down your neck!”

“And to do so, it was necessary to drug me?!?” Ciel hissed, starting to thrash around.

Alois placed his legs on the outside of Ciel’s so she would be still.

The handsome look on Alois’s face hinted at danger as he grinned down at the bluenette and replied, “I’ve never gone to sleep from new moon drop tea before, perhaps you’re just a bit too delicate for such a robust flavor?” Alois teased.

Ciel felt the warmth of his breath against her throat and it made her shiver as he asked, “Really, Ciel, do you think that Sebastian would let you come to my bedroom alone?”

Ciel’s pale cheeks burned bright red.

Ciel roared in embarrassment at the very thought, “Absolutely not, you-!”

Ciel pretended to be angry, but secretly, the bluenette was a bit intrigued.

“I didn’t say anything rude. I just wanted to have a moment alone to chat with you, that’s all.” Alois shrugged as he crossed his arms. “Unless of course, you beg for something more…...

“A moment alone to chat?! ‘Beg for something more’?!?” Ciel cried. “Mind your tongue, you cad!”

Alois’s ocean-blue eyes narrowed at the bluenette but his sinister smirk remained.

“Now, Ciel~, you’re going to make me angry at you for hurling such hateful insults.” Alois purred while he bent down lower to the bluenette.

Ciel’s eyes widened as Alois hovered over her, his feathery, blonde hair brushing gently against her face, “I didn’t put anything in your drink~. You have my word as a gentleman. Apologize for calling me a nasty name and everything will be forgiven.”

Alois’s smile was so sweet it was sickening.

“I will do no such thing.” Ciel hissed defiantly.

Alois chuckled in amusement, “Very well, then~. Really, Ciel, you leave me no choice………”

Ciel’s sapphire eyes widened as Alois closed the few inches of distance between them…..

Ciel watched as Alois closed his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to her pink lips.

At that moment, Ciel’s cheeks flushed from happiness.

Earl Trancy was kissing her…...

Ciel pretended to protest, but she was too engaged in enjoying Alois’s kiss to feign a convincing struggle.

Gently………..

Slowly……..

Ciel gasped for air and she happened to get a taste of Earl Trancy.

Just a taste……….

Alois smirked against Ciel’s lips when he found that after a few minutes of his deep, passionate kisses, Ciel seemed to be breathing a bit heavier.

Alois paused for a second, just a second, just to confirm.

Ah……

His smirk widened.

Ciel was kissing him back~.

—————————————————————

“I don’t understand why we haven’t circled the perimeter.” Sebastian said to Claude while they walked across the outer grounds of the Trancy estate.

Sebastian was no fool…….

Something was off.

Sebastian had come racing out of the house with Claude and Timber, but so far, they hadn’t managed to encounter one adversary.

And there wasn’t so much as a cigar butt to suggest that there ever had been any adversaries…….

“It’s best if we don’t split up.” Claude replied. “That could be too dangerous. What if there’s more than one assailant?”

“I’m starting to doubt that there are any.” Sebastian said.

Claude heard Sebastian stop walking and he turned around to face the other butler.

“Do you not have confidence in my staff members to properly identify a threat?” Claude asked Sebastian.

“While I can’t speak about the capability of your staff, I certainly have confidence in your master to try and harm mine.” Sebastian replied, narrowing his eyes at Claude in the dark.

Claude adjusted his glasses as he replied, “As the Trancy house butler, I can assure you, harming your master is the last thing mine would ever do.”

Sebastian did not seem reassured and he remained where he was.

Both butlers contemplated attacking one another, but in the end, Claude was the first to decide against it.

“What shall we do, then?” Claude asked. “If we return now, we may place both Earl Trancy and Earl Phantomhive at risk.” 

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.” Sebastian smiled confidently.

Sebastian didn’t care about Alois and he was mostly sure that Claude had lead him outside on false pretenses.

That meant……..

That meant Sebastian was anxious to get back to Ciel as quickly as possible.

Ideally, Sebastian would prefer to keep the tense peace between him and Claude, but, if that wasn’t going to be possible, then Sebastian would do what he had to do.

Claude took the easy approach to the situation.

“Very well.” Claude said after a moment. “Let’s return, shall we?”

“Indeed.” Sebastian smiled.

Claude walked off in the direction of the house and Sebastian followed closely behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Time

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Alois trusted Claude.

The blonde was confident that he had ample time with Ciel and so, Alois wanted to move slow.

It was Alois’s top priority that Ciel enjoy their time together.

Moving on while he continued to kiss Ciel into a trance, Alois placed a hand on the bluenette’s waist.

Silently, Alois marveled at how svelte Ciel’s frail form was.

Petite.

Ciel was much smaller than Alois and the blonde liked Ciel that way.

Alois subtly pulled the sheet down just a bit and broke away from their kiss.

The nightshirt that Ciel had been dressed in was very thin and Hannah hadn’t been careful enough to button it all the way…...

Instead of a flat, bare chest, Alois found himself staring at the top of what was most certainly…

Cleavage.

Ciel’s already pink cheeks turned red as Alois stared down at her.

Earl Trancy’s ocean blue eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was suddenly agape.

“You’re…….you’re……” Alois stammered.

“What?!” Ciel snapped.

“You’re a…...woman…….” Alois said quietly, his eyes scanning over Ciel, scrutinizing every inch of her, most of which was still well-hidden under the sheet.

“Yes…..What did you think I was?! A turtle?!?” Ciel hissed.

Most everyone knew Ciel’s gender, and as one of her supposed enemies who had assumedly researched her well, Ciel couldn’t fathom why Alois was in the dark about that.

Alois looked a little nervous for a moment.

Ciel’s cheeks remained red.

What would this mean…..?

Was Earl Trancy disappointed that she wasn’t a man?

Was he angry?

As terrible as it sounded, and though Ciel would never admit it, Ciel was very upset that Alois had stopped kissing her.

“I don’t know much about women.” Alois said with a pout.

Ciel blinked.

What was she supposed to say?

“But you seemed to like our kiss, Ciel~.” Alois cooed, a cheeky smirk creeping back onto his face.

It didn’t matter to Alois, the discovery that Ciel was female.

Alois’s love for the bluenette remained unchanged.

“I’ve…..I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Ciel admitted in a soft whisper.

Instantly, Ciel wanted to slap herself.

Why would she tell Alois Trancy that?!?

“So I’m your first kiss, Ciel~?” Alois giggled as he bent down again.

Alois got very close to Ciel’s face and the bluenette gave him a nod so subtle that it could have been mistaken for a passing shiver.

“Then let me be your second, too~.” Alois purred, pressing another gentle kiss to Ciel’s lips.

Ciel closed her eyes and pressed her lips back against Alois’s.

Alois spoke in between their gentle kisses, drowning Ciel in his gentle attention, “And your third…..and your fourth….and your fifth…and”

Ciel leaned her head back instinctively as Alois’s kisses left her lips and trailed down her jaw moving across her throat.

Alois stopped talking.

The silky sheet made a swishing sound as Ciel writhed underneath it.

Alois raised his hands to clasp Ciel’s.

Their fingers intertwined and Alois smirked.

“What shall I do, Ciel~?” Alois laughed.

Ciel opened her sapphire eyes and frowned, ashamed of herself.

“Don’t worry~. No one can see you now.” Alois smiled. “Not even Sebastian, it’s just me and you, Ciel~. Just me and you~.”

—————————————————————

Wordlessly, Sebastian followed Claude into the Trancy dining room.

Sebastian tensed again when he saw that Ciel was not there.

And neither was Alois………

“What have you done with my master?” Sebastian asked coldly.

“I assure you, your master is perfectly safe.” Claude said as he calmly sat down in an empty chair.

“Then take me to her immediately.” Sebastian growled, narrowing his eyes at Claude.

Sebastian’s hand was ready to pull his silverware out from his tailcoat at any moment.

What kind of trap was this?

It must be a trap.

“First, I’d like to have a word with you if you don’t mind. It’s about your master, so it would be beneficial to agree to listen.” Claude explained.

Keeping his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the other butler, Sebastian walked over and took a seat across from Claude.

“My master no longer plans to harm, ruin, or be any other kind of detriment to your master.” Claude said.

“Oh?” Sebastian smirked. “Then why invite us here tonight?”

“I’m afraid that Alois Trancy is in love with Ciel Phantomhive.” Claude replied.

Sebastian’s confident smirk fell away.

Sebastian’s brow relaxed and his eyes widened as his jaw dropped in shock.

“........Surely you must be joking.” Sebastian said after a moment.

“Surely I’m not.” Claude replied, adjusting his glasses.

Sebastian was outraged, sick at the thought of Ciel and Alois together. “Your master is not fit to look at my master, let alone-“

Claude cleared his throat and interrupted Sebastian. “-That is irrelevant. However, I think that you and I can both profit from this situation.”

“How’s that?” Sebastian asked.

“Allow the two of them to get close…..just close enough to torture Alois Trancy…...if Ciel Phantomhive broke his heart, I’m afraid my master would collapse into ruin.” Claude explained. 

“You want me to help you destroy your master?” Sebastian blinked.

That didn’t make any sense.

Claude nodded.

“Why?” Sebastian asked suspiciously.

Whatever agreement they had, whatever Ciel thought, Sebastian was sure that he had already decided on the opposite.

Sebastian never wanted to leave Ciel’s side.

“I’m ready to be free from him.” Claude shrugged. “And if you agree to work together with me on this, I can guarantee that no harm will come to Ciel Phantomhive by way of the Trancy household.”

Sebastian paused for a moment to think.

“So what do you say?” Claude asked Sebastian.

Of course, Sebastian didn’t trust Claude for an instant.

No, something was up………

But what?

Why was Claude so keen on harming Alois?

Of course, the blonde was annoying, and Ciel could be too, but, still………

And why was Claude wanting Sebastian’s help?

Why didn’t he just do it himself?

What was Claude hiding?

What was he lying about?

Instead of engaging in a fierce, pointless, physical battle, Sebastian decided that using covert methods may yield better answers to his questions.

“Very well.” Sebastian nodded.

Claude extended a hand, which Sebastian reached out and shook.

Both butlers stared at each other across the table.

Silently, as they confirmed their agreement to work together, both butlers were already plotting against each other.

—————————————————————

Alois had untied Ciel’s binds but surprisingly, he didn’t touch the sheet covering her again.

Alois had just been teasing the bluenette, if Ciel decided she wanted Alois as her lover, he would let her remove the sheet herself.

Whether or not Ciel was interested in that, she was more than happy to exchange another kiss with Earl Trancy and so, that’s how they ended up.

Alois hovered over Ciel as the bluenette lay underneath him, holding his face while they were locked in another deep, passionate kiss.

Claude opened the bedroom door without even knocking.

Ciel squeaked and tried to dive under the sheet.

Alois growled in annoyance and sighed in frustration, scowling at the wall in front of him as he hissed, “What is it now?!?”

Claude always picked the very worst times to come barging in!


	6. Chapter 6 - Conditions

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Highness, Sebastian Michaelis wishes to speak with you.” Claude announced in his bland voice.

Alois made a noise of irritation in his throat and scowled, “Well, Claude, then tell Sebastian that I’m busy and I will chat with him later.” 

Ciel remained huddled under the sheet as Sebastian stepped into the room with a frown on his face. “I'm afraid the matter can’t wait, Earl Trancy, and I’ll thank you very much to remove yourself from my master.” 

Under the covers, Ciel’s cheeks were apple red as Alois scowled menacingly at Sebastian while he crawled off of Ciel, slowly stood from the bed, and crossed his arms at the Phantomhive butler.

“Alright, Sebastian,” Alois huffed. “Please be aware that it’s only out of respect for Ciel that I take such cheek from a lowly butler like you.” 

Sebastian grimaced, fighting the nausea that turned his stomach as he imagined the cheek that Alois had been trying to take only moments ago…….

Sebastian’s grimace turned into a sly grin. “I am well aware of your intentions towards my master, Earl Trancy.”

“I doubt that very much.” Alois scoffed.

“I follow my master’s orders, that is my place as a butler. However it is also my place to hold her well being as my top priority. Therefore, I will allow you to court my master, Earl Trancy, platonically, of course, but I will be watching very closely.” Sebastian said with a dangerously kind smile.

Alois blinked his ocean-blue eyes in shock.

Sebastian was…….going to allow him to pursue a relationship with Ciel?

“......What?” Alois asked in disbelief.

“.....Platonically, as I said, and only as long as your pursuits amuse my master.” Sebastian repeated. “I will not tolerate one as distinguished as my master to be saddled with the shame of illegitimate heirs or venereal disease.” 

Alois narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

The blonde was angry and deeply offended.

How dare Sebastian imply that Alois was………!

“On the contrary, Sebastian,” Alois retorted. “I’m perfectly healthy and I assure you, I will see to it that any heirs I sire with Ciel will be perfectly legitimate.”

When Sebastian heard Alois’s statement, he narrowed his eyes at the arrogant smirk on the blonde’s lips.

Sebastian was seething.

To think of his precious, pure Ciel married to one as disgusting and vile as Alois Trancy…….

Sebastian resisted the urge to lean over and vomit all over Alois’s boots.

No, that still wouldn’t have been enough to purge the image from his mind….,,,

“If that’s all, then, Sebastian, you and Claude may go now.” Alois said with a grin that was too triumphant for Sebastian’s liking.

“I don’t believe you have very good listening skills, Earl Trancy.” Sebastian replied calmly while he walked over and stood beside the bed, eyeing the lump of covers that Ciel was hiding under. “Due to the conditions that I have set into place defining your relationship with my master, I cannot leave you two alone, especially in a bedroom, with her underneath you.”

Alois growled, “Claude!”

“You already agreed to Sebastian Michaelis’s terms, highness.” Claude reminded Alois while he adjusted his glasses. “Consider how you may complicate things if you order me to attack.”

Alois grit his teeth.

Sebastian smirked.

Alois’s mind raced as he thought furiously…...

….How had Sebastian found out?

Was it intuition…..?

…...Or something more?

Alois looked over at Claude suspiciously.

The whole situation seemed odd to Alois. 

“Very well then, Sebastian.” Alois spat as he walked over to Claude. “Ciel can have my bed for the night. I’ll see her for breakfast in the morning.” 

Alois stormed off in a rage and Claude closed the door behind them as they left the room.

Sebastian stood in silence beside Ciel for a long time.

“Young master, I know what’s happened. There’s no need to hide, you’ll have to face me, along with the rest of the world, eventually.” Sebastian said in his low, smooth voice.

A rustling noise came from the covers as Ciel gradually unburied herself.

Sebastian glanced over at her and Ciel pouted at him.

“Do you still have your virtue, bocchan?” Sebastian asked Ciel.

Ciel looked furious and her cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of red. “Of course I still have my virtue, Sebastian! Do you think that I would-?!?”

“My question was not a slander against you, bocchan. Young ladies can be easily seduced by young men who make empty promises.” Sebastian replied, taking care to insult Alois underhandedly. “Shall we go home? I’ll be sure to tell Claude, then Earl Trancy can have his bedroom back for the night.”

“......I suppose.” Ciel frowned.

In an instant, Sebastian picked Ciel up out of bed and rushed her back to the carriage, leaving her unattended only long enough to go and deliver his message to the other butler.

While Ciel’s carriage pulled away a few minutes later, the bluenette caught Sebastian giving her a calculating look.

“Are you angry with me?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian could not lie.

“No.” Sebastian replied honestly. “I’m not angry with you, I’m just disappointed that you would approach Earl Trancy for such things and not me.”

Ciel looked surprise.

Ciel and Sebastian had certainly shared a few flirtatious moments, many lingering gazes, and unspoken communications, but Sebastian had never implied anything, he had never reached out to Ciel.

Had Sebastian just been waiting for her?

Ciel sighed to herself and looked out the window.

Though the idea of being with Sebastian was intriguing, Ciel couldn’t help herself…….

As the bluenette gazed up at the moon through the carriage window, all she thought about was being back in Alois Trancy’s arms, uninterrupted and uninhibited.

—————————————————————

“Ciel is gone……….” Alois whispered, his eyes wide and staring into an invisible void of despair after Claude broke the news to him that Sebastian had taken Ciel home.

“For the night, highness. You can invite her again whenever you like, or perhaps she will invite you.” Claude suggested.

“Ciel is gone…….” Alois repeated, closing his eyes remorsefully.

Claude didn’t understand why the blonde was so devastated.

“Sebastian Michaelis would not have allowed you two to spend the night together. You wouldn’t have seen her anyway.” Claude said very matter-of-factly.

“That doesn’t matter!” Alois cried, turning his gaze onto Claude angrily. “I would have known she was here!.... In this dreadful, empty house! ….With me!” 

“Hannah and I are here, so are the triplets.” Claude said calmly. 

“That’s not the same.” Alois pouted, flopping down hopelessly on his bed, the bed that Ciel herself had laid in only moments ago.

Alois didn’t notice but Claude narrowed his eyes.

Claude was growing tired of Alois’s unnecessarily emotional response to Ciel's departure from the Trancy estate.

“Let me know if you need anything, highness.” Claude said quietly before he bowed and left the room.

Ordinarily, Alois would have cried out for Claude to stay with him but Alois was too angry.

Alois was angry that Sebastian had interfered…..

Alois was angry that Claude hadn’t stopped Ciel from leaving…….

Ciel…….

Alois rolled onto his side and pressed his face into the pillows, inhaling deeply.

When the blonde exhaled, he wore a bittersweet smile.

Ciel……….

The pillows and the sheets were scented with the sweet, delicate smell of Ciel’s porcelain skin and her silky, bluenette hair.

Alois changed into his nightshirt himself and fell asleep, burrowed into the covers and pillows, trying to inhale every last hint of Ciel.

In Alois’s dreams, he wasn’t alone.

Ciel was there with him…….

Beside him…….

In his arms~.


	7. Chapter 7 - Please?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

In the days that followed, a new tension developed between Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian had never blatantly expressed an interest in his master outside of the terms of their contract and now that he had, Ciel seemed unsure of how to act around him.

Ciel was more reluctant to give Sebastian orders.

Ciel seemed hesitant about accepting Sebastian’s help while she bathed and dressed.

Ciel was apprehensive…….

Would Sebastian take the opportunity offered by the private moments they shared every day and attempt to seduce her into his bed himself?

Would Sebastian try to win her heart away from Earl Trancy so that her silent affection was given to him instead?

It was a difficult time for Ciel, because in her point of view, Sebastian admitting his feelings for her felt like a betrayal.

Sebastian was the one person with whom Ciel was completely comfortable.

Sebastian was the one person in which Ciel could confide anything.

Well, almost anything…….

Ciel sorely doubted that Sebastian would care to hear about her feelings for Earl Trancy.

Regarding those feelings, Ciel never said anything, but she was becoming more and more depressed as each day passed and no news arrived from the blonde.

Ciel didn’t know exactly what she was expecting…..

Maybe another invitation to Earl Trancy’s estate for a meal or a ball?

…...Or just a friendly letter?

Some form of written word, some stated declaration of love, anything would have been…...reassuring.

But no such reassurance arrived.

Once a fortnight passed, Ciel was staring to accept what she thought had happened.

Alois must have been angry that Ciel had left after Sebastian had stepped in…….

Ciel was certain that Alois had only wanted her for a specific purpose and once he discovered that Sebastian would not let Ciel fulfill that purpose for him, the blonde Earl had lost interest.

One afternoon, while Sebastian served Ciel tea in her study, Ciel mused over that thought.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked.

“Yes, bocchan?” Sebastian replied with a purr, plating a biscuit and setting it in front of Ciel, beside her tea cup.

“......Thank you.” Ciel mumbled bitterly.

Sebastian blinked in surprise.

Ciel Phantomhive was not one to lavish praise upon her servants and she certainly wasn’t someone who was very familiar with the phrase “thank you”.

“I beg your pardon, master?” Sebastian asked politely.

“Thank you for……..always standing beside me.” Ciel replied cryptically.

Ciel said nothing outright but Sebastian smirked nonetheless.

He knew what Ciel was referring to…..but Sebastian also knew the truth.

Ciel had instructed Sebastian to never lie to her, and he hadn’t.

Not specifically…...

Every day, a letter was delivered to the Phantomhive estate from Alois Trancy and every day, Sebastian promptly burned the letter before he presented the rest of the mail to his master.

Ciel never blatantly asked Sebastian if any letters had arrived from Alois.

Every day, Ciel took the mail from Sebastian without question, looked through it, and sat it aside with a disappointed scowl.

Sebastian always walked away grinning.

Sebastian hoped that Alois Trancy would eventually resign himself to the fact that Ciel wanted nothing more to do with him and then one day, the letters would stop.

Sebastian couldn’t care less about his agreement with Claude.

Sebastian couldn’t care less about Alois.

All Sebastian wanted was to keep Ciel all to himself~.

————————————————————

A week later, Sebastian smiled as he collected the morning’s mail.

The day he had hoped for had finally arrived!

No pesky letter came from Alois Trancy!

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to Ciel’s study.

Ciel, with a look of grim acceptance, flipped through the mail that Sebastian had placed on her desk and after three weeks of holding her tongue, she asked, “Is this all of today’s mail, Sebastian?”

Sebastian beamed as he replied honestly, “Yes, young master, that is all of today’s—-“

Sebastian was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Ciel blinked.

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a glance.

Ciel wasn’t expecting any visitors that day……

Elizabeth was abroad with her family in France…..

Who could that be?

Ciel felt her heart flutter at the possibility…….

The loud knock came again and Sebastian smiled nervously at Ciel. 

“Allow me, master.” Sebastian said with a quick bow before he turned and fled from the room, racing to open the door.

Sebastian grit his teeth while he ran.

Blast it!

Sebastian had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly who was knocking on the door……

Couldn’t that idiot take a hint?!?

Sebastian growled as he wrechend the front door open and forced a polite smile on his face as he stared down at……..

Yes, Sebastian’s assumption had been correct.

……..Alois Trancy.

That was no matter, Sebastian could end this quickly, although he couldn’t help but narrow his eyes questioningly at the blonde.

Earl Trancy did not look well.

Standing there on the doorstep beside Claude, Alois looked thinner, frail, with dark bags under his eyes from nights of lost sleep.

The cheeky spark that Alois’s ocean blue eyes normally held had faded away.

“Ciel hasn’t answered any of my letters.” Alois blurted out. “And I’ve come to find out why. Do you know why, Sebastian?”

Sebastian had vowed never to lie to Ciel, but he hadn’t promised anything similar to Alois. “I’m afraid I have no idea, Earl Trancy. I’m terribly sorry, but my master is quite ill. I shall have to ask you to come calling another time.” 

Sebastian was just about to shut the door in Alois’s face when Ciel called out from behind him.

“Alois?”

“Ciel!” Alois cried, the spark in his eyes instantly returning as he glimpsed his bluenette love standing in the hallway behind Sebastian.

Before Sebastian could stop him, Alois rushed past and ran to Ciel, embracing her as he started to sob pitifully.

“Why, Ciel?!?” Alois cried.

Ciel didn’t understand and she looked confused as the blonde clutched onto her. 

“Why haven’t you returned any of my letters?!?!” Alois cried dramatically, as if Ciel not writing to him had afflicted him with mortal wounds.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes instantly narrowed as her signature scowl planted itself on her face.

Sebastian felt Ciel’s gaze fall upon him accusingly before he ever looked over and once he did, he faced his angry master calmly.

“Sebastian,” Ciel asked, her voice was calm, but Sebastian could hear the rage in its undertones. “What letters?”

Sebastian took a step towards Ciel and Claude stepped into the manor, adjusting his glasses at Sebastian, clearly displeased by the fact that Sebastian had so far failed to honor their agreement.

“Yes, Sebastian.” Claude echoed mockingly while Alois still gripped onto Ciel desperately. “What letters, indeed?”


	8. Chapter 8 - Oh dear

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“It’s just that you’ve been so very busy lately, young master.” Sebastian said, flashing Ciel a reassuring smile. “I didn’t want to trouble you with trivial matters like letters from a suitor.” 

It was difficult to tell who appeared to be angrier, Ciel or Alois.

Ciel grit her teeth at Sebastian in irritation as she hissed, “My schedule has been full, yes, but Sebastian, from this moment forward, you are to present me with each and every parcel of mail that arrives at this house. That’s an order! Do you understand?!” 

“Yes, young master.” Sebastian said with a polite bow, placing his hand over his chest.

“My agenda is rather full this afternoon, but I can spare a moment. Would you like to come in for some tea?” Ciel asked Alois with a pout.

Alois’s ocean blue eyes widened with joy and Sebastian felt his chest burn with rage at the sight.

“Oh, would I!” Alois exclaimed. “Of course, Ciel! I’d do anything with you!”

Alois was careful to glance over at Sebastian as he spoke those words.

Ciel, in her naivety, didn’t under Alois’s implied reference, but Sebastian certainly did.

While Ciel led Alois inside the house, Sebastian stood and watched.

Sebastian’s blood was close to boiling at how the afternoon’s events were transpiring.

“I thought we had an arrangement.” Claude spoke calmly, adjusting his glasses.

“I never said differently.” Sebastian huffed, walking quickly past Claude to follow after Ciel.

Sebastian’s plan involving Alois’s letters may have failed, but that didn’t mean he had resigned himself to defeat yet…….

Sebastian had meant what he said when he listed to Alois the conditions of the relationship that he would allow the blonde to have with Ciel.

And per those conditions, there wasn’t the slightest chance that Sebastian was going to willfully leave Ciel alone with Earl Trancy.

—————————————————————

Alois followed Ciel into her study and Sebastian quickly served the couple some tea and biscuits.

Sebastian stood vigilantly in the background, dusting a bookcase while Ciel sat and chatted with Alois.

“I apologize for the inconvenience.” Ciel said to Alois in her formal tone. “You came an awfully long way just to ask about your letters.”

“It’s no trouble! I would do anything for you, Ciel!” Alois declared happily with a sweet smile. 

Sebastian peered over at the couple with narrowed eyes.

Ciel scowled at Sebastian and he looked away, turning back to his work.

“I’m just glad to hear that you haven’t changed your mind.” Alois replied.

“Changed my mind about what?” Ciel blinked.

“About us~.” Alois purred.

“Oh…..” Ciel said, clearing her throat. “Right…...yes, I certainly would have responded if I had been given the opportunity to receive your correspondence, Earl Trancy.” 

Sebastian could feel Ciel’s icy scowl of anger cutting into his back, even from where he was standing, all the way across the room.

“That’s alright.” Alois replied with a soft smile. “I’m just happy to be with you again.”

Ciel blinked as Alois reached over, took her hand into his, and went on, “I’m a bit glad that you didn’t get my letters if it means we can spend some time together.”

Sebastian sneered in disgust at the blonde’s words, careful to keep his back to Ciel.

Ciel’s cheeks turned pink when instead of letting her hand go, Alois kept it held tenderly in his own, stroking the back of Ciel’s palm with his long, elegant fingers.

Ciel looked at Alois and Alois gave Ciel a smouldering stare in return.

When Sebastian heard Ciel and the blonde stop talking, he turned around.

Ciel caught him and she scowled again as she yelled, “Sebastian! Leave us for a moment, will you?! The bookshelf is surely clean by now!”

Oh no!

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Alois, who flashed a toxically sweet smile at him in return.

That was the glaring flaw with Sebastian’s plan of imposing stipulations on the blonde……

Sebastian could tell Alois not to be alone with Ciel, but if Ciel commanded otherwise, then what could he do?

Sebastian was obligated to obey Ciel’s orders.

Sebastian had no choice but to honor his master’s wishes.

“Of course, master. Please let me know if you need anything.” Sebastian said with a slow bow.

Ciel scowled as Sebastian walked towards the door but before he left the room, Sebastian turned back around and narrowed his eyes at Alois warningly, “I can assure you, I’ll be very close by.” 

Sebastian left and closed the door behind himself and Ciel turned back to face Alois.

“Perhaps we can continue now without any more interruptions?” Ciel asked, taking another sip of her tea.

Alois watched the subtle movement of Ciel’s pink lips and he smiled, “Of course, Ciel. You’ll have to forgive me, though……..You look so lovely this afternoon, I don’t hardly know what to say!”

Ciel haughtily ignored Alois’s compliment.

“Well, what did you say in the letters?” Ciel blinked.

Alois smirked at Ciel, then he giggled and the noise grew into an outburst of laughter before he managed to quiet himself, letting go of Ciel’s hand.

“Is something funny, Earl Trancy?” Ciel asked with a scowl.

“Yes, I was just imagining the blush on your face if you’d been able to read some of the things I wrote to you.” Alois said, his eyes growing half-lidded as he looked at Ciel. 

Despite how much she hated it, Ciel’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

To cover her arousal and embarrassment, Ciel pretended to be offended.

“I hardly think that is appropriate, Earl Trancy. Perhaps it was best that Sebastian did dispose of your letters if all they contained were ramblings of your lascivious fantasies.” Ciel spat.

“Ciel, you’re hurting my feelings!” Alois pouted. “There’s nothing lascivious about declaring your love for someone, is there?” 

Ciel’s cheeks stayed red but she tried to stay calm and not appear flustered.

“I suppose that would depend on how it’s written…...” Ciel replied.

Alois rose from his chair and walked over to kneel in front of Ciel.

Ciel watched as Alois looked up at her with sadness in his gaze as he said, “I remember my favorite letter…...I was devastated when you didn’t reply.”

Ciel blinked as Alois took her petite hand in his once more and she asked, “Oh…..Why is that? What did it say?”

Alois slipped off his Trancy seal ring and held it up to his love as he asked, “Ciel Phantomhive…….will you marry me?”

Ciel looked down at Alois in total shock.

Outside the door, Sebastian’s eyes widened and he snarled in rage.

Sebastian put his gloved hand on the knob to wrench the parlor door open when Claude suddenly clamped his own hand down over Sebastian’s and stopped him.

Sebastian looked up and both butlers eyed each other with furrowed brows. 

“What are you doing?!” Sebastian hissed at Claude.

“Helping you honor our agreement, Michaelis.” Claude replied.

Claude wanted Sebastian to keep his word.

Alois wanted an answer from Ciel, gazing up at her with a sad pout, but Sebastian….

Sebastian just wanted to charge inside the room and rip Alois apart.


	9. Chapter 9 - Marry You?!

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“...Marry you?!” Ciel gasped at Alois in disbelief.

“Why not, Ciel?!” Alois asked, flashing Ciel a giddy smile. “I’m in love with you…..you know that! You must feel something for me too….we’re a good match! Our families already own property together, we’re both in the same social standing…...why not?! Say yes and let’s be together and then you’ll never have to worry about Sebastian interfering again!” 

Ciel blinked at Alois for a moment, then she gave him a mirthless chuckle and raised a hand to her face to rub her temple.

Alois was making Ciel dizzy with all of his naive assumptions.

Ciel certainly felt something for Alois, sure, but she barely knew the blonde Earl………it wasn’t as if they were a prearranged match.

Alois thought that he could just propose to her and that would be the end of their worries?

Ha!

Alois thought that a simple thing like a marriage would make Sebastian relinquish the jealousy and possessiveness that he felt towards Ciel?

Ha!

Putting the handsomeness of Alois’s face aside, Ciel was struck by how ignorant and immature the blonde Earl really was…..

“Alois, it’s not that simple.” Ciel tried to explain with a sigh.

“Sure it is.” Alois replied with a shrug. “Hurry up, Ciel. Accept my hand and we can spend every day and every night together. Won’t that be fun?!” 

“Yes, perhaps it would be, in an ideal world.” Ciel huffed, a pout forming on her pink lips. “But I can’t live my life in a delusional fantasy, Earl Trancy. Besides Sebastian, I have too many obligations and I face far too many dangers to jeopardize you by becoming your spouse.” 

“I don’t care.” Alois stubbornly insisted. “I want you, Ciel. Please! Please say-“

The parlor door opened and then amazingly, it promptly closed again.

Both Ciel and Alois looked up, expecting someone to enter the room but when no one did, their eyes fell back onto each other.

“Listen, Alois……” Ciel sighed. “Just give me some time, alright? I don’t want you to get hurt. People I care about have an uncanny way of ending up dead.” 

“I can manage just fine.” Alois said reassuringly, looking at Ciel with a smirk as he straightened his back and drew closer to the bluenette. “All I want to do is be with you…..I want to hold you, to take care of you, to stand beside you….”

Ciel frowned and opened her mouth to speak, “Alois, I——“ 

Alois took the opportunity as soon as he saw it….

Ciel’s words were cut off as Alois quickly dove in and pressed his lips against Ciel’s.

Maybe Ciel would marry him, maybe she wouldn’t….

Maybe they could be together for the rest of their lives, maybe not……

But at least Alois could have one more kiss~.

Ciel sighed against Alois’s lips and Alois gently laid a hand on the side of her cheek.

Their kiss was sweet but passionate and Alois took several long, languid moments to savor it before he pulled away from the bluenette.

Ciel’s cheeks were heated again, but instead of a blush, Alois saw a soft glow on her pale skin and he sighed as he pleaded, “Be with me, Ciel~.”

—————————————————————

Outside the door, Sebastian continued to snarl at Claude but the other butler remained calm.

“You clearly stated that you would allow my master to pursue the heart of yours.” Claude reminded Sebastian.

Cautiously, Claude took his hand off of Sebastian’s and crossed his arms.

Sebastian growled in frustration. “That’s true, yes, but I told Alois Trancy that for that to happen-“ 

“That does not matter to me.” Claude interrupted Sebastian, “My only concern is that so far you have failed to uphold your end of our agreement. Why did you hide my master’s letters?”

Sebastian frowned at Claude.

“Is it because you were trying to free yourself from our arrangement? Or is it because you were pursuing your own selfish interests regarding Ciel Phantomhive?” Claude asked shrewdly. 

“I apologize about the letters.” Sebastian said stoically, regaining his composure. “However, your master is—-“

“-More competitive than you realized?” Claude asked, interrupting Sebastian again.

“Alois Trancy is much more persistent than I thought.” Sebastian smiled as he corrected Claude. 

“If Alois Trancy’s love for Ciel Phantomhive angers you so much, then I would imagine you’ll be even more willing to help me destroy him.” Claude replied.

“Perhaps……” Sebastian nodded. 

Claude and Sebastian studied each other silently for a moment.

To Sebastian, lingering outside the door with Claude felt like a huge waste of his time.

Sebastian needed to go inside the parlor and rescue Ciel before it was too late!

————————————————————

“Alois……” Ciel murmured, in between their kiss.

Alois pretended not to hear Ciel and he slid his hands around her waist in an attempt to get even closer to her until she pulled back and pouted at the blonde.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept your proposal.” Ciel said very firmly.

Alois’s eyes widened instantly and he huffed at Ciel like a deprived child, “Ciel! But…...but….why?!? Doesn’t our love mean anything to you?! I’d be an excellent husband! I’d never hurt you, I’d never abandon you, I’d—-”

Ciel put her finger over Alois’s lips to quiet him and Alois resisted the urge to open his mouth.

“Our feelings have nothing to do with it, Alois.” Ciel replied. “You don’t understand…….I wouldn’t do well as a wife, for you or anyone else.” 

“-But Ciel!” Alois cried forlornly.

“I’m sorry, Alois” Ciel repeated, looking sadly into the blonde’s ocean blue eyes.

Alois’s grief seemed to leave him after a new idea slowly emerged in his mind.

A scheming, underhanded idea……...

“May I at least have another kiss, Ciel?” Alois asked very politely.

Ciel blushed but as Alois leaned in, Ciel didn’t pull away.

Alois brushed his lips against the bluenette’s once more and this time, he smirked at how receptive she was.

As Alois kissed Ciel again, slowly, deliberately, deeply, he silently made up his mind.

If Ciel wouldn’t marry him due to her current situation, then Alois supposed he would just have to organize another situation~.

A situation in which Ciel would have no choice but to either marry him or be ruined forever……..


	10. Chapter 10 - Stealth

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Behind the closed doors of her study, Alois kissed Ciel until she was dizzy.

Claude convinced Sebastian to give Ciel a few moments of privacy, unless the Phantomhive butler wanted to truly end their arrangement……..

As twilight fell, Alois was overjoyed when Ciel so graciously invited him to stay for dinner, her cheeks still flushed from the kisses they had shared.

Being allowed to have dinner with Ciel was lovely, but Alois was even more fortunate when a violent thunderstorm broke out across the sky, flooding the roads with downpours of heavy rain.

With the path back to Alois’s manor becoming so treacherous, it was only polite of Ciel to give Earl Trancy lodging for the night.

Grumbling to himself as he worked, Sebastian grudgingly prepared rooms for Alois and Claude.

Sebastian scowled to himself while he put clean sheets on the beds.

What a disaster………….

Alois and Ciel bid each other goodnight and then Sebastian escorted Ciel to her room so that he could prepare her for bed, while Claude did the same with Alois.

Sebastian only left Ciel’s side once she was fast asleep but as soon as he stepped out of her room, instead of going to tend to his usual nighttime duties, he stealthily locked her door and swiftly moved to conceal himself in the shadowy hallway.

Sebastian was certain that Alois would come, like a mouse searching for a crumb of cheese to steal, seeking a way to slither into Ciel’s bed and claim her heart in the most intimate of ways….

While Sebastian waited silently to ensnare the blonde, a sly grin spread over his lips.

—————————————————————

Sebastian was correct in his assumption.

Alois let half an hour pass to give Sebastian, Claude, and the other servants enough time to retire for the evening, before he slipped out of his room and tiptoed down the long, winding corridors of Phantomhive manor.

The blonde moved quickly as he crept his way towards Ciel.

Like Sebastian, Alois also wore a smug smirk on his face.

If Ciel was too bound to her honor and her butler and whatever other reason she had mentioned to not accept his marriage proposal, then Alois was determined that he would just have to break the petite bluenette until she said “yes”.

Now, whether Ciel had reconsidered his offer, or, whether Alois would have to display his love in a vibrant fashion until Ciel’s fingers knotted in the bedsheets and her cheeks turned red from exhilaration, Alois didn’t know…….

…...Alois just knew that before he left the Phantomhive estate, Ciel would become his fiancé.

When Alois reached the door to Ciel’s room, his lips parted in a bright grin as he turned the doorknob.

Click.

Alois’s grin faded while a look came over his face as if someone had just punched him.

Alois turned the knob again.

Click.

Growing frantic and frustrated, Alois narrowed his blue eyes as he gripped the doorknob in his hand and violently attempted to wrench it open.

Click! Click! Click! Click!

“That works much better when you use a key~.” Sebastian’s low, velvet voice curled into the hallway, swelling with the hint of a laugh.

Alois scowled over in the direction of Sebastian’s voice as he spoke, “I don’t suppose I could borrow one from you, could I, Sebastian?”

Sebastian stepped out of the dark corner of the hallway and frowned down at Alois, “I’m well aware that you’ve come to seduce my master, Earl Trancy.”

“No.” Alois corrected Sebastian with a sniff. “I’ve come to educate your master on the massive mistake she’s making by refusing my proposal. What business is it of yours anyway? You’re just a butler, Sebastian. You need to learn to mind your place!” 

Sebastian clenched his jaw.

Just a butler…….

If Sebastian had things his way, he would be so much more to Ciel than just a butler.

“I was willing to play your game, Earl Trancy, but as you heard this afternoon, it seems that my master is not interested in your pursuits after all.” Sebastian said, crossing his arms forebodingly. “I doubt any ‘education’ you could give would change her mind. I’m afraid she can be quite stubborn.” Sebastian chuckled.

“Ciel only refused me because she’s apprehensive about what you’ll think and say!” Alois huffed, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian. “Now, because of you, I have no choice but to lure my dear Ciel into my web just like a spider would a fly.”

My dear Ciel……

Those words falling from Alois’s lips nearly made Sebastian sick….

Sebastian sneered at Alois for a moment but Alois didn’t seem bothered, instead, he just gave a dramatic sigh, “I’ll ask nicely once, just once. Sebastian, may I have the key?” 

“So you can go in and deflower my master? Absolutely not.” Sebastian vehemently refused. 

“Fine.” Alois shrugged. “I’ll wait right here for Ciel to wake and when she does, after you go in and get her all cleaned up for me, I’ll see to it that she has the happiest morning of her life~.” Alois finished with a suggestive smirk.

The grimace that clouded Sebastian’s face as he imagined that scenario was terrifyingly menacing.

For just a moment, Sebastian contemplated breaking his refined composure.

For just a moment, Sebastian wondered if he should just lunge and get rid of Alois Trancy right then and there.

But Sebastian was not a man to act without consideration……..

Mentally, Sebastian went over the repercussions he would encounter, from Ciel’s outrage and distrust to Claude’s retaliation………

Claude was no matter, but Ciel….

Sebastian did not want Ciel to loathe him.

Though it took great effort, Sebastian calmed himself.

“And if I were to give my master my permission for her to acquiesce to your proposal? Then what, Earl Trancy?” Sebastian asked Alois.

Alois’s smirk remained on his face while he answered, “Well, Sebastian, if you’re going to start following my rules, then I’ll let Ciel sleep peacefully, since I know that my day is coming soon.” Alois finished with a sugary sweet smile.

“Very well.” Sebastian nodded at Alois. “Go back to bed, Earl Trancy, and I’ll discuss the matter with my master in the morning.” 

Alois wasn’t certain that Sebastian would really talk to Ciel in his favor, but he decided to take a chance and find out.

Things would be so much easier if Sebastian endorsed Alois’s union to Ciel…...

Before Alois turned to go, he spoke, “I do hope your discussion is fruitful, Sebastian. I’ve seen the way you look at Ciel. As disgusting as it is for one of your class to think in such ways, I really do want to be merciful.”

Sebastian scowled while Alois grinned, “Please help me make this as easy as possible for you, alright?”

While Alois turned and walked back down the hallway towards his room for the night, Sebastian grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists at his sides, resisting the urge to chase after Alois and eliminate the problem that the blonde’s existence presented.

Ciel………

Ciel……….

This was all ultimately to protect Ciel, though it seemed so backwards…….

Sebastian was resolute.

Still, Sebastian stood outside of Ciel’s door that night, daring Alois to break their little agreement and incite his anger further.

Claude and Alois wanted Ciel to become Lady Trancy, fine.

Allowing Ciel to do so would ensure that Sebastian could rid himself of Alois Trancy and all the complications that he imposed on Sebastian’s relationship with Ciel……..

Fine.

Who did Claude and Alois think would be helping Ciel get ready for her wedding day?

Sebastian smirked.

Who did Claude and Alois think would help Ciel prepare for her wedding night?

Sebastian’s smirk widened.

Sebastian would use all of the chivalry and suaveness in his body, oh yes……

And once Sebastian was finished, Alois Trancy and all of his ridiculous frivolities of love would be the farthest thing from Ciel’s mind.


	11. Chapter 11 - Persuasion Gone Wrong

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The following morning, Ciel was more than surprised when Sebastian gave his permission for her to accept Alois Trancy’s proposal.

Ciel blinked at Sebastian curiously before she delivered the happy news to her fiancé.

Although Ciel remained suspicious about the sudden change in Sebastian’s opinion…….

Alois was so thrilled that he took the liberty of staying at Phantomhive manor for the majority of the day, insisting that plans for his and Ciel’s wedding be drawn up immediately.

Ciel was a little shocked by how fast things seemed to be moving, but Alois didn’t see any point in waiting……

Alois spent the majority of his time alone, and being alone made him miserable.

However, any moment spent in Ciel’s company made the blonde Earl incredibly happy……..

Sebastian and Claude were both very helpful with assisting in the wedding plans………especially since they had a silent agreement together about how the whole affair would assist them in achieving their own separate goals.

But Alois and Ciel knew nothing about that…..

Not yet.

—————————————————————-

The wedding was set to take place exactly two months later.

Though Alois wanted to marry as quickly as possible, even if that meant an elopement, Ciel insisted they wait a proper amount of time to allay scandal.

Claude was frustrated by the time table, but Sebastian used it as an opportunity to utilize his opportunities with Ciel.

Sebastian was always obedient, cordial, and attentive…….

……..So Ciel didn’t notice at first when Sebastian began to try to charm her in the most subtle ways.

The days passed by and the wedding crept closer.

The invitations were mailed.

Ciel had her dress ordered and made.

The decorations arrived.

The food and supplies were purchased…….

Sebastian tried not to smirk at what a grand waste it all would end up being.

Sebastian was still planning to execute his original idea.

Forget Alois and Claude and the entire situation……

Sebastian just wanted Ciel to himself.

—————————————————————

The evening before the wedding, Ciel was understandably nervous.

Sebastian noticed the anxious way that the bluenette fidgeted while he brushed her hair before bed that night.

The wedding was being held at Ciel’s estate, not Alois’s.

To Sebastian’s dismay, Alois and Claude had arrived a couple of hours ago, but Sebastian had quickly shuffled them into their rooms and locked himself in with Ciel.

That night, Sebastian was not going to tolerate interruptions…..

“Are you feeling alright, bocchan?” Sebastian asked calmly when he saw Ciel’s hands trembling slightly.

“I’m fine, Sebastian.” Ciel replied in her cold, formal tone.

“Nervous?” Sebastian asked, eyeing Ciel with a scrutinizing gaze.

“That’s none of your business.” Ciel snapped, scowling at Sebastian.

“I meant no offense, young master. Though as your butler, it is my duty to assist you.” Sebastian replied nonchalantly, finishing with Ciel’s short hair and taking a step back from her. “In any way that I can~.”

Ciel pouted at Sebastian as she spoke, “What do you know of a woman’s problems, Sebastian?”

“Perhaps nothing.” Sebastian said casually, “But I could at least offer some advice on what to expect.”

“Expect?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a look.

Both of them knew what Sebastian was alluding to…...

The wedding night.

“Yes, what to expect.” Sebastian repeated with a nod, “Once you and Earl Trancy are alone together as husband and wife.”

Ciel’s cheeks flushed bright pink but she was curious and frightened about what was to come, so she asked Sebastian, “What shall I expect then, Sebastian?”

Sebastian chuckled darkly as he sat his gaze on Ciel and replied, “Well, bocchan, if I was in Earl Trancy’s very fortunate position, I suppose the first thing you and I would do is sit and have a chat for a while.”

“Alright.” Ciel nodded.

Sebastian approached Ciel on the bed until he was inches away from her face, his tapered eyes boring into her sapphires,“And then….once the moment felt right….. I’d lean in and press my lips against yours~.”

Sebastian was close enough to kiss Ciel and of that, Ciel was well aware…....

Surely Sebastian wouldn’t attempt…….

Surely not!

Ciel was more than interested in receiving Alois Trancy’s kiss, but Sebastian’s?

As handsome and debonair as Sebastian was…..

Ultimately, Ciel’s heart belonged to the blonde.

“Is that so?” Ciel asked, scooting away from Sebastian to put some distance between them.

Ciel’s movement seemed to irritate Sebastian and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Ciel trying to escape his range.

“Indeed.” Sebastian asked, “And after we ‘d shared our kiss for a while, I’d have to lay you down and remind you that you’re mine, bocchan. You've always been mine~..”

Ciel’s anxious eyes widened and she pushed herself back on the bed until she felt her spine press against the pillows, which smushed against the wood of the headboard.

Sebastian was angry and frustrated at that point.

Sebastian was normally quite skilled at his current task, seducing women.

Why was his suave demeanor not working on Ciel?

Was she deaf and blind?

No matter……..

Sebastian just needed to convince Ciel a bit more, let her smell his cologne…….

Ciel’s blue eyes grew even wider as Sebastian crawled towards her, staring at her with his predatory gaze……

—————————————————————

That night, Alois’s intense desire to be with Ciel whenever possible proved to be useful.

Once he found his fiancé’s bedroom door was locked yet again, Alois ordered Claude to fetch a tall ladder.

After placing the ladder carefully against the strong, stone wall of Phantomhive manor, Alois climbed up towards Ciel’s bedroom window.

Alois arrived just in time.

Peering through the window, Alois gasped in shock and rage as he saw Ciel, frightened and helpless on the bed while Sebastian prowled towards her.

Alois came crashing through the window without a second thought, causing both Sebastian and Ciel to look over in surprise.

“How dare you, Sebastian!” Alois shouted, brushing broken glass off of his shoulders, “Get away from my Ciel this instant!”

Sebastian clenched his fists at Alois and the blonde glanced around the room, seeking to arm himself.

There……

Over the fireplace……

Alois bounded over and pulled one of the two, crossed swords down from the plaque, pointing the blade at Sebastian.

Sebastian declined to pick up the other sword, instead, he pulled two butter knives from inside his tail coat.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Ciel shouted as Alois cried out and attacked Sebastian.

Though Alois was strong and rageful, he was not particularly skilled with a weapon.

Sebastian avoided the blonde’s catastrophic blows easily.

But Alois was only worried about his offense…….

His defense was weak and exposed.

Alois lunged and made one wrong move, too presumptuous, too arrogant.

Sebastian took the opportunity and snatched the sword from the blonde’s hand.

“No!!” Ciel cried while she watched.

Alois gasped.

Sebastian smirked.

A second later, Ciel’s scream carried through the manor as Alois fell onto the floor with the sword buried in his rib cage…...


	12. Chapter 12 - Grandfather Death

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

“ALOIS!” Ciel screamed, rushing forward so suddenly that she forced Sebastian to step back.

Alois gurgled on the floor while blood seeped out of his wound and Ciel hurried to press down on the injury with her delicate hands, turning her head towards her butler.

“What have you done?!” Ciel shrieked at Sebastian, her sapphire eyes wide with shock and horror, “What have you done, Sebastian?!?!”

—————————————————————

The Trancy-Phantomhive wedding was postponed, though the guests were quite disgruntled.

Alois was quickly bandaged and put into bed, but Ciel feared for his life.

Throughout the night, the bluenette sat vigilantly at the blonde’s bedside while he slept restlessly, his skin pale and his face gaunt.

Too pale……

Too gaunt……

When Alois started to shiver underneath the heavy bed covers, Ciel feared that a fever was setting in and it was only then that she rose and left the room in search of Sebastian or Claude.

Ciel had demanded that a doctor be called immediately after Alois received his injury, but the physician hadn’t arrived yet and Ciel was growing impatient as Alois’s condition worsened.

Waking down the hallway, Ciel blinked as she heard Sebastian’s voice coming from the kitchen.

But as the bluenette drew closer, she narrowed her eyes when she heard Claude’s voice in the same room……

Pausing outside the kitchen door for a moment, Ciel took the time to listen before she went any further.

“So arrogant, Michaelis, and yet, you failed to seduce Ciel Phantomhive and managed to blunder Alois Trancy’s murder in the same night.” Claude said mockingly.

Ciel’s eyes widened as she listened.

“I would have been successful if your master would not have interfered. I was just about to finish my conquest when he came barging through the window. I remember we both agreed that he wouldn’t die yet, but I had no choice, I wasn’t about to let the wretch murder me.” Sebastian glowered.

Ciel put a hand over her mouth and backed up, waking down the hallway with shaking legs.

Nauseating reality set in, passing through the bluenette’s mind in the form of epiphany after epiphany.

Sebastian really was……

Sebastian really was working against her, along with Claude.

Ciel knew then that Sebastian wanted her for himself, he didn’t care about her goals, or her desires, or really, her well-being.

Those things only mattered to Sebastian as long as they suited his own selfish interests……

Ciel was not surprised about Claude, she had never thought very highly of Alois’s beloved servant. 

Though she did depend on Sebastian a great deal….

Ciel was walking down to the cellar before she could stop herself.

Her father had made her promise long ago when she was very young that she would never…...

But what choice did she have?

Alois lay injured and she was trapped in her manor alone with two predators who were stronger and craftier than her.

Looking behind herself before she dialed the number on the telephone, Ciel cleared her throat when it started to ring.

“Hello~?” A voice answered, “Finest mortuary shop in England, how may I…..be of service today~?”

“.....Undertaker?” Ciel asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Why! Am I speaking to Earl Phantomhive~? Hehe~.” Undertaker’s voice chuckled on the other end of the phone.

“You are, yes. Please…….come right away. I need a lot of help.” Ciel explained quietly.

“Hmm, that’s a lot to ask, Earl…...~.” Ciel heard the smirk in Undertaker’s voice, “Surely you remember that I don’t work for free~.”

“You will though.” Ciel said confidently.

“Oh~?” Undertaker chuckled, “And why is that~?”

“Because I know how you really are.” Ciel called out stiffly, as if she were reciting a hidden password.

Undertaker was quiet for a moment on the other end and then he asked, the humor gone from his voice, “..............Who am I?”

“You’re Cedric Ross, Vincent Phantomhive’s father.” Ciel boldly spoke, clutching her chest while her heart accelerated from anxiety.

Ciel heard a click and her eyes widened.

“Undertaker?” Ciel asked, pulling on the phone cord, “Undertaker?!?!”

Ciel sighed and hung up when no answer came.

Surely it was true, why would her father have lied to her as a child?

Perhaps she had remembered it wrong…….

Ciel walked back up the stairs but her eyes widened when she opened the door to the room Alois was in and saw Undertaker standing by his bed.

“Hello, Earl Phantomhive~.” Undertaker grinned.

“Hello, grandfather.” Ciel said with her chin lifted high.

“Tell me, how can I be of help?” Undertaker smiled.

————————————————————

“You just had a rough night, didn’t you my darling?” Alois cooed with a happy smile, patting the blonde baby’s back who lay snuggled on his chest.

“Him? What about us?” Ciel asked with a surly glare as she watched her husband gently bounce their little baby in his arms.

“He didn’t mean any harm, he just needed mummy and daddy.” Alois smiled at the baby, who cooed up at his father, “Didn’t you, Luka?”

Alois and Ciel had married in secret over a year ago.

Undertaker had swept them out of Phantomhive manor right under Sebastian and Claude’s noses, temporarily removing their souls from their bodies and claiming his lineage to Ciel gave the Shinigamis an irrevocable right to them both.

Sebastian and Claude had gotten into an awful spat with each other while Undertaker packed Alois and Ciel into coffins and pulled them out of the house, taking them back to his shop where he revived them.

Saving his granddaughter though he had failed to save his son, Undertaker saw that Alois and Ciel were smuggled out of the country and after several months rolled by, he was even able to send the fortunes of the Trancy and Phantomhive families to the young couple.

Alois and Ciel started to live as common people, hiding out so Sebastian and Claude wouldn’t find them.

The newlyweds shared a small cottage along the French coast until a couple of months ago, when they had welcomed little Luka into their family.

Ciel and Alois had both relied on Sebastian and Ciel in their own ways and though they missed their servants, they were happy to be able to live out their lives peacefully and with each other.

The baby whimpered and Ciel reached out as Alois laid him carefully in her arms.

Alois smiled softly as he watched Luka cuddle against Ciel while the bluenette looked down fondly at her son.

“I love you, my dears~.” Alois whispered, kissing the baby’s cheek first, then Ciel’s lips.

“We love you too, Jim.” Ciel replied, kissing her husband back.

When it was safe one day, perhaps Alois and Ciel would return to England, but for the time being they were content the way they were, finding what they had both lost.

Love and family.


End file.
